Ultimate Throwback: A Last Day of School Experience
by Gillan1220
Summary: SELF-INSERT: A school on its last day gets a surprise when all their transferred classmates return to visit along with a few special guests on how to make the last day of school count. Originally a dream I had in 2007 now retold and it set in Cebu City, the Philippines.
1. Chapter 1: Final Exam

Originally a dream I had in 2007 in which my old classmates came to visit on the last day of school complete with a school fair, a water fight, and fireworks. This was further made better when _Phineas and Ferb_ premiered on the Disney Channel on February 1, 2008, and hence I decided to improve it on a crossover of real-life and cartoons.

So the POV would be from my 11-year old self in early 2008.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Final Exam

* * *

Name: Gillan Baclayon  
Age: 11 (D.O.B.: 09/04/96)

Section: Grade 5-B

Date: April 18, 2008

Location: Cebu City, Philippines

It was that time of the year again, the last day of school. Yes, we were all excited because the freedoms of summer is on the doorstep, ready to greet us. It is indeed our finest hour, just like how many of us compare it to that Call of Duty game of the same title. We were all ready for later: the food, the water fight, our PSPs for game sharing _GTA Vice City Stories_ , and for today's program after this final exam. I can't believe it, a big event the school hosted. And it is not just any kind of event, they actually contacted our old classmates that transferred to different schools to come back to visit us on our last day of school! How exciting is that? Yes, each year level will meet their old classmates that transferred a long time ago. Honestly, I do not recall when was the last time the school did this.

As I hand in my paper to the teacher, I could see my old classmates lining up the hallway. My other classmates who finished earlier were already interacting with them. I was one of the last people to finish, and upon handing over, finally its summer time! It felt like exactly _High School Musical 2_. If someone could only play that song, oh wait its already circulating on the intercoms. Oh well.

As I went out of the room, all the nostalgia of pre-school days came back seeing all these old faces. I saw my friend Marco, the last time I saw him was in Grade 1 in 2004, my old rival Victoria, the last time I saw her was in Kindergarten around 2001-2002, in the days before our innocence was destroyed with the 9/11 attacks (not that much of us remembers it except me). Other familiar faces include my _B-Daman_ expert friend Jarlo, who moved to Edmonton, AB a few years back and is visiting right now; my _Red Alert_ -addicted friend named Joshua who moved to another school in 2006. And there were my other old friends: Ralph, Raj, Jendrick (an arcade expert and up-to-date with the latest TV shows, movies, games, and toys), Jette (soon to be a go-kart racer), James (British expat classmate from 3rd Grade), Nicole (transferred after 2nd Grade), Therese (transferred after 2nd Grade also), Alexandria (transferred after 4th Grade last year), Xavier (transferred after kindergarten), Sharon, Luke, CJ, Kim, and many others that my memory could serve. I was there, talking about pre-school memories and stuff like that and asking how life has been. Mostly, we were talking about PSPs, Gameboys, the new toy on the block, new TV shows on Disney Channel, and the latest updates in technology. The 11/12 year olds were reminiscing whilst food for later is brought to the rooms for the pot-lock lunch. There were also a ton of soft-drinks, yes soft-drinks, being prepared.

Whilst we were all just having a good time, a loud noise coming from the other Grade 6's classroom jolted us. We all came to see what is. Apparently they were watching a movie but we could not see it through their window since they covered it with manila paper. Of course, we were all curious to what movie they were watching. I tried to peer through the gaps of sheet, where I could barely make up what they were watching. It was a found footage of some people partying, then sudden something attacks the Statue of Liberty. Wait this movie is familiar...

"Guys, they're watching _Cloverfield_." I said.

"Hey, why didn't we prepare a movie?" A classmate of mine named Daryl said.

"Well, didn't we agree to have video games instead?" Alexis. another classmate, said.

"Yes, we all brought our PSPs for that." Ted replied. "And our old friend here James brought his PS2."

"Did you bring _Total Overdose_? I want to play that game so bad because my mom confiscated mine last summer for being too violent." I said.

"Yes, I did. And I brought a plethora of my games too." James replied.

We all then went inside our classroom and prepared the room for the party. The food, drinks, plates, and cup were set up on top of the lockers while the boys plugged in the PS2 to the projector. One of the girls who brought her iPod connected to a speaker and started playing party songs. Five minutes later, an announcement came in the intercomm:

"Good morning students! Happy summer! Are you excited for the summer break? Yes, I know you all are and you are also happy to see your classmates that transferred back here. However, I request everyone to please gather in the gym for the opening ceremony of this day we call 'Transferee Visit Day.' Also, we have a special guest incoming to give us a good advice how to spend summer wisely. So, what are you waiting for? Let's head down to gym so we can formally open this day!"

Naturally, everyone ran out of the rooms in excitement that the teachers no longer bothered to organize us, save for the high schoolers who that went out in an organized manner. At the gym, we all lined up according to grade level and section as we prepared for the opening remarks of this event.

But who could this special guests be? Everyone in their mind asked. We were soon about to find out.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up. You guys know who the "guests" will be, it's pretty obvious by now. ;)

Also, I will be making many references to video games, movies, and other TV shows. Meanwhile, FanFiction only lets me place a maximum of 4 characters, but my story exceeds is nearly a full cast from the show itself.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Ceremony

CHAPTER 2: OPENING CEREMONY

* * *

Time: 11:00 AM

Date: April 18, 2008

Location: School Gymnasium, Cebu City, Philippines

The gymnasium was at full house. Above, support staff could be seen hanging buckets of confetti whilst at the back, the technical staff were busy ensuring the wires and sound systems were functioning. Each student had to line in their section for the opening ceremonies. Our guests, i.e. the transferee students, were with us to join in the formalities. It first started with an opening speech by the school director encouraging everyone to stand up for the prayer number led by the school choir. Next, the Philippine national anthem was played. Filipinos were to place their right hand over the left chest whilst foreigners, as a sign of respect, stood still. The opening speech then followed.

"Good morning student. Wow, I can see all your energy! You must all be very happy am I right?" The school director said.

"YEEESSSSSS!" The entire audience in the gymnasium shouted.

"Oh I can see to that. And I know what the reason is."

There was a flurry of cheers and applauses. And their were clapping of hands.

"May I ask you what time it is?" The director added. We all knew what this line was taken from a movie that came out last August 2007.

And on cue, "What Time Is it?" from _High School Musical 2_ played on the speakers.

 _Summertime_ _!_  
 _It's our vacation._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _Party time_ _!_  
 _That's right, say it loud._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _Time of our lives. Anticipation._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _Summertime!_  
 _School's out. Scream and shout._

 _[Troy]_  
 _Finally summer's here._  
 _Good to be chillin' out._  
 _I'm off the clock. The pressure's off._  
 _Now_ _my girl's what it's all about._

[Gabriella]

 _Ready for some sunshine._  
 _For my heart to take a chance._  
 _I'm_ _here to stay, not moving away.  
Ready __for a summer romance._

 _[Troy & Gabriella]_  
 _Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah we're out._  
 _Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now._

 _[Chorus]_  
 _What_ _time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's __our vacation._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _Party time!_  
 _That's right, say it loud._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _Time of our lives. Anticipation._  
 _What time is it?_  
 _Summertime!_  
 _School's out. Scream and shout._

 _[Sharpay]_  
 _Goodbye to rules._  
 _No summer school._  
 _I'm free to shop till I drop._

 _[Ryan]_  
 _It's an education vacation._

 _[Ryan & Sharpay]_  
 _And the party never has to stop._

 _[Sharpay]_  
 _We've got things to do._  
 _We'll see you soon._

 _[Ryan]_  
 _And we're really gonna miss ya all._

 _[Sharpay]_  
 _Goodbye to you and you._

 _[Ryan]_  
 _And you and you._

Everyone sang along where "It's Summer Time" was emphasized. The music was then toned down to allow the school director to continue.

"I know you all are excited today. I could see most of you could barely even stand still, knowing that it is finally summer and you get to see your classmates that transferred a long time ago. But today, we brought in some special guests. Do you know who they are?"

The gym became silent. Nobody had a clue, including myself.

"Looks like I'm going to have to reveal it. They are 12 year-old twins coming from Danville, Tri-State area and are known to be very good inventors and have already came up with numerous innovations. Today, I am going to introduce to you these marvelous boys accompanied by their friends and their older sister. Please give me a round of applause for Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!"

Everyone stood amazed. We all have heard of these two and their inventions. Pretty amazing for just twelve-year olds! I mean they did not even go to engineering or architecture school to do this! There was very loud applause, a standing ovation that last 2 minutes. Once the audience were settled down, Phineas took the microphone from the director and began his speech. Ferb stood by his side, being the silent one.

"Good morning everyone!" Phineas shouted.

"Good morning Phineas and Ferb! Welcome to Cebu!" The crowd shouted back.

"I could feel all your energy right now. I know one of the best feelings in the world is the last-day-of-school. I was informed by your director that today is also a special day since you all get to see some of your old classmates that transferred. Indeed a very memorable way to spend your last-day-of-school and the beginning of summer! And we, including my brother Ferb, my friend Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford, and my sister Candace are here to introduce to you ways to make your summer better through the use of crude inventions and ideas."

A thunderous clap resonated throughout the gym. In a quick and thorough presentation, we all got to see some of their ideas. And I'll be honest, most of them are crazy and impossible to build for our age. I am only 11, along with the rest of my batch, though some are already 12. Part of their ideas include building a roller-coaster, a beach, a treehouse, among many others! The treehouse seems possible, but the rest, where in nine kilometers will I get the funding. Luckily, they had simple ideas too such as placing glow-sticks into a swimming pool, using glow-in-the-dark bubble blowers, neon bicycles, and tips for stargazing in the night sky. And then we all gave them an applause. Phineas had one more announcement though.

"And I have also heard that a huge water fight* after this. You wouldn't mind if we joined you guys right?" Phineas asked.

"Of course not!" Someone else replied. "Come join us."

"Well, thank you. We have brought with us some of our cool inventions that will make this water fight very memorable."

Phineas reached out for two large objects covered by a sheet. He removed the sheet to reveal two of the most-very effect water fighting devices. One was a crudely-made water turret that resembles a heavy machine gun. It is similar to what firefighters use on watercannon trucks. Phineas explained to be operated, one only needs to pull the level down and aim at target, as a jet of water will follow. The next one was a crude catapult, capable of launching direct buckets of water or water balloons, with a widespread range - thus hitting multiple targets.

The audience became excited at the sight. Everyone wanted to use one of their inventions. And everyone was gearing up. Water guns were taken out, as was with water bottles and balloons. Others were already loaded with water. It looked like a scene of a war movie, in which everyone was prepared for a fight.

"Alright, thank you for inviting me here today. My group will be visiting every classroom during lunch. I can't wait myself for the water fight too. Let's get on with it!" Phineas said as the crowd clapped for them. Ferb gave the thumbs up to us.

A photographer then took an official photo of Phineas, Ferb, and the gang posing with the school director.

The support staff then unloaded the confetti at the audience, as everyone stood up and geared up for the fight. "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang played in the speaker, symbolizing that everyone was now celebrating a proper summer welcome.

 _Yahoo!_  
 _Celebration_  
 _Yahoo!_  
 _This is your celebration_

 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _(Let's celebrate)_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _(Let's celebrate)_

 _There's a party goin' on right here_  
 _A celebration to last throughout the years_  
 _So bring your good times and your laughter too_  
 _We gonna celebrate your party with you_

 _Come on now, celebration_  
 _Let's all celebrate and have a good time_  
 _Celebration_  
 _We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

It reminded me of that scene in _Mr. Bean's Holiday_ where the song also played in one particular scene. The crowd happily exits the gym, armed with water guns, bottles, and balloons. Phineas, Ferb, and the gang followed suit while bringing their invention to the field. I could see that their sister was somehow not interested with the upcoming water fight. Whether she likes it or not, she will get wet either way. The rest of the people then took up battle positions. In this large water fight, it is basically a large free-for-all. There are no allies; everyone is your opponent. And we all waited for the announcement and the whistle to go off.

"Alright, everybody positions." Someone announced. Everybody started aiming their guns and balloons on the nearest target, with sinister glares in their eyes.

"The water fight will begin in 3, 2, 1..."

And there was the sound of a whistle, followed by a battle scream of countless students that just got released from their confines.

* * *

Notes:  
* Water fights was an annual tradition in my school during the last day.

Author's notes:

Hey guys, there was chapter 2 introducing our titular characters from the TV show. And yes, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, and Buford are the special guests. The rest? Like the Fireside Girls and Jeremy, let's say they could not come to the Philippines because realistically speaking, not all would go. So I stuck to the original gang. And you're wondering where Perry and their parents are? I will take care of that in the next chapter.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Water Fight

Chapter 3: Water Fight

* * *

"Alright, everybody positions." Someone announced. Everybody started aiming their guns and balloons on the nearest target, with sinister glares in their eyes.

"The water fight will begin in 3, 2, 1..."

And there was the sound of a whistle, followed by a battle scream of countless students that just got released from their confines.

"CHARGE!" I yelled as I shot the nearest targets with my water gun. Streaks of water lined up the field as people took hits from everywhere. Left, right, behind, front...it was a free for all. As I mentioned, you can have allies but they will turn against you anytime. It is basically a free-for-all.

In front of me, I see two students armed with complex water gun chasing another student who ran out of water. The student was on his way to the bathroom to recharge his gun. Another two came in front but I hosed them down. However, when I turned around my classmate surprised me with a bucket full of water. The next thing I knew I was already soaking wet. The advantage of a water bucket is that it can make a person soaking in one hit, but take the world one hit, which leaves them vulnerable and without an option of retaliation. I turned around and sprayed him with a water gun, causing to run to the nearest faucet to reload his bucket. Another disadvantage is that it takes longer to load.

Another 10 minutes later, I was blasting other students with water as I got blasted myself. Phineas and Ferb, along with their group-mates, were also attacking others with their invention, soaking many students. There was a line of students trying to use the inventions for themselves. One got hold of the catapult and loaded a giant water balloon, sending it into the air and landing on the upper field, splashing many students. I saw some students shooting the guy that was responsible for the catapult attack.

I then checked the container of my water gun and saw it was already near empty. "Darn it!" I cursed out. "Cover me Ted, I need to refill my tank!" I said as I told my friend to cover me, not a wise move as he could turn on me anytime.

I arrived at the bathroom to see the sinks and faucets overflowing with water. Muddy footprints were present on the ceramic tiles of the bathroom; a result of the soil of the field getting wet from this large water fight. A large line of students were also refilling their guns and their water bottles.

"What a waste of water." commented my friend Robin, a 4th grader.

"Tell me about it." I replied. "It's ironically summer and fire prevention month and yet we are wasting water."

"Yep, many people don't have access to water and yet we are wasting it." added George, another 4th grader.

"We don't get to do this all the time, you know." replied Shaun, yet another 4th grader. "And plus, we got to cool off. Weather forecast for Summer 2008 is one of the hottest on record."

"Agreed dude." I added.

Once we were finished refilling our weapons, we headed back into the fray. More students kept on shooting each other, others were taking cover behind the trees, bushes, and plastic play castles, ambushing unweary students who ventured near their hiding spot. To my left, my classmates Jestt and Daryl commandeered a water hose and hosed us down, including myself. As for Phineas and Ferb's inventions, others got a hold of both and started shooting anywhere. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabela, and Candice were now on foot, joining the foot soldiers in the shooting and getting wet themselves. They gave students the chance to use their ultimate water fighting weapon.

I ran to the water turret after the kid using it gave it to me. Now it was my turn. It felt like getting hold of an emplaced machine gun on _Medal of Honor_ , either a German MG-42 or a Japanese Type 11 LMG. _More Dakka_. I told myself, in the form of water. Turning the knob, a jet of water sprayed, hitting many students. Others were knocked down to their feet. Daryl and Jestt tried to hit me with their captured hose, but were too far out to put me on their range. I aimed the turret at them, knocking them both. The hose fell from their grip, yet the water continued to flow on the grassy field, forming a small puddle. Another student got a hold of the host, as the two switched to their sidearms and water bottles. I was so focused with the host that yet some guy "slashed" me with a water bottle.

"My turn to you use." said Esai.

"Well, you got me there buddy." I said before giving him a thumbs up.

I then picked up a discarded water bottle and started slashing away. A disadvantage however, just like the water bucket, is I had to refill it with water after each use. As I rand to the nearest water fountain, I got shot and dipped in water.

There was now a large puddle forming on both upper and lower field. Footprints in the mud were present too. Well, that takes out the problem for safety during the fireworks display.

The water fight continued on until 12:00 noon, when it was time for lunch, the food-to-share lunch. At the end of that one hour water fight, no one came out of the field dry. Everyone was dripping and soaking. Memories were indeed made.

* * *

In the midst of the water fight, Perry the Platypus went to the back entrance of the school and put on his secret agent hat. He then watched from his PDA with a briefing from Major Monogram.

"Good evening Agent P from the Tri-State Area[1], and good morning there in the Philippines. Sorry to mess up your vacation. We got a major problem. Dr. Doofenshirmtz is also there in Cebu right now. And apparently he is up to no good. He is building some sort of a device that removes crosses from the their structures. Problem is, he is in Mountain View resort and he set up base camp near the giant cross seen on the hills. We need you to stop him Agent P. Good luck."

Agent Perry then got to his jetpack, where behind a billboard he flew out of sight then headed towards the Mountain View resort.

Phineas was in the midst of reloading his water gun with Ferb behind him. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Ferb only shrugged.

* * *

[1] I assume the Tri-State area to be in the East Coast of the United States. The Philippines is ahead of the East Coast by 12-13 hours (depending on Daylight saving time) so that is why Major Monogram says "good evening" (from his current location in Danville) and "good morning" (to Perry's location in the Cebu City).

NOTE: Yes, this water fight really occurred minus the fantastic inventions of Phineas and Ferb.

Next chapter would be Perry going for Dr. Doof.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

Chapter 4: Lunch

* * *

After an hour in the heat as our energy has been spent, we were all excited to have lunch. Being a putlock, there were a variety of food brought by my classmates and I. Among them are pizza (a must), roasted chicken, a bucket of fried chicken, stir-fried noodles, spaghetti, barbecue, rice, cake, donuts, ice cream, and soft-drinks.

Naturally, hungry people would just come and grab as much food as they can. However, as majority of us our Filipinos, we naturally tend to pray first before eating. That is of course, depending on what one believes in. The after the prayer, everyone lined up, plates and plastic utensils in hand. Everyone in the line took an equal amount of food so that the person behind has the chance of getting the same food. I took one roasted chicken thigh, one pizza, and a fork full of noodles. Naturally, I don't really eat the Filipino version of spaghetti. Approaching the drinks counter, I then poured some Coca Cola on my plastic cup. My classmate behind me had this idea of mixing drinks like in a bar, basically it is bar tending. He mixed Coke with Sprite, Orange, and Mountain Dew.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" I said.

I did the same thing whilst the rest followed soon.

I then sat with my circle of friends as we ate and talked about how fun the waterfight was. A classmate of mine then provided music using her iPod shuffle connected to a speaker. The classroom was then lively, with songs player from artists like Flo Rida, Avril Lavigne, Akon, Usher, Eminem, and a lot more, mainly coming from The Disney Channel. The PS2 sat idly in the teacher's table, with its wires connected to the projector. With the disc book at its side, it would definitely be used later, but now since everyone was eating. In the same room, my classmate Steph was making a video from her Nokia phone as part of the memories made of this day.

"Hi guys." She said as she waved the camera at us.

"Hello." I said.

"It's done! It's done, it's finally summer." my friend Ted said.

"Wohoo!" Daryl screamed at the camera.

Phineas and the gang then visited our room about 15-20 minutes as we ate. We all greeted them and invited them to eat with us. It appears they were visiting all classrooms, giving summer ideas and basic do-it-yourselfs (DIYs) for having a productive summer. It ranged from inventions similar to the ones they used during the water fight just roughly an hour ago, to other innovative ideas like a homemade remote control helicopter, a bike-helicopter modification to give simple flight, glow-in-the dark bubbles (yay, summer nights here we come!), and neon-ball pits. Everyone was now excited on what to do during their summer. These ideas seemed too possible to do, even in our ages of 11-12.

"If you don't mind, can we guys have a picture with your class?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Our class president said.

Then we all gathered in front of the whiteboard as our background. Phineas and his gang were positioned in the center, while the rest of the batch stayed at the sides. The short guys like me stayed in the front. The picture was taken using several digital cameras and simple phone cameras.

"I'll email you the pics." The class president said. "And I'll upload it on Friendster."

Now the thing is, everyone in this classroom has a Friendster. Since I only had my first Internet last March 5th, 2008, I am a newbie to all this social networking sites. I was thinking whether or not I should make one. Should I cave in to peer pressure? I guess not for now.

"Thank you so much guys. We'll now proceed to the next classroom." Phineas said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Mountain View Resort..._

Perry the Platypus arrived via helicopter backpack where he caught site of his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshirmtz, building a sort of anti-aircraft ray gun next to a giant cross on the mountain resort. The weapon specifically pointed at the view of the city below. Perry showed up right in front of him, surprising the scientist who did not expect to see his platypus enemy to be in Cebu City at the same time.

"Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here?" The bewildered evil scientist said.

Perry gave him an angry glare and pointed at the weapon, forcing Dr. Doof to explain himself.

"Oh that, it's the Cross removerinator." The scientist said.

The platypus took approach to subdue Dr. Doofenshimrtz. Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshimrtz took out a net gun and shot towards Perry. Perry was entangled in the net whilst Dr. Doofenshimrtz gave off an evil look as he explained what the fiasco was about.

"You see Perry the Platypus, these crosses in the church have caused my kites to get stuck when I was a kid. No, I don't hate Christians and Catholics, it's just that these crosses get annoy me when my kite get stuck in it. I mean, look where in the Philippines right? Look below you." The scientist pointed at the kites that lined the sky, a symbol of summer in the Philippines.

"I will actually be doing these kids a favor, they will be able to fly their kites without it getting stuck in a cross! But there is one problem...I haven't actually finished assembling this yet, can you help me out?"

Perry gave a look of "are you kidding me" since the scientist apparently forgot the platypus was caught in his net.

"Oh right right. Oh well, time to get this work done. You just stay and watch while I finish this machine, and then I will remove all the crosses, including this giant one behind me, and there will be no more kites stuck forever"

Perry struggled as he looked for a way to escape. He then began searching for things to cut the net, such as a stone, a twig, and his bare teeth. Yet, he would only do this at the right time. For now, he was forced watch as Dr. Doofenshirmtz continued assembling his invention.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

P.S. Well, the part about Dr. Doofenshirmtz's invention is an excuse plot for the series since I could not think of anything and partly due to how I forgot about the details of my dream since that was roughly 10-11 years ago.

Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5: Interlude

Chapter 5: Interlude

* * *

Once everyone was done eating, the next thing is to play the PS2 plugged on to the projector. The platform was already set, only needed to be turned on. Pressing the green button, the console sprang to life with its usual introduction. I requested James if I could play the first chapter of _Total Overdose_. I specifically only requested the first chapter since many people were waiting their turn to play. Moreover, since this is a group event, people would rather play sports or fighting games namely _Tekken_ , _Street Fighter_ , _Def Jam: Fight for NY_ , _FIFA_ , or _NBA Live_ / _NBA 2K_ series.

As the game began, I then proceeded to the mission, involving me controlling the character driving a vehicle and jumping out of the vehicle as it collides with a tanker truck. The result was a massive explosion that destroyed both vehicles. Then the bad guys appeared. My character was only armed with a basic pistol with a few ammunition. So I had to dodge the attacks of the enemies _Max Payne_ style, involving jumping from the side and slow bullet time. I upgraded my current arsenal by capturing the weapons of the fallen enemies. I defeated more until I wiped them all out. Everything appeared to be alright judging by the cutscene, until the character failed to notice one of the enemies rolled a grenade beside the gas containers, resulting in massive explosion. Everyone assumed the character I was playing died in the blast. Later, it was revealed he was hospitalized. The next part was supposed to be me controlling the bad brother of the main character. However, my time was up so I had to give others a chance.

The batch wanted to play _Tekken 5_. Everyone agreed to take turns and the one of who loses challenges the leader. In that way, everyone has a chance to play. Cheers and laughter erupted the whole classroom as punches, kicks, grapples, and combos were thrown by the characters in the game. I don't recall how long we lasted playing this game but as long as everybody is enjoying it, then it is a great way to start summer. In fact, one of many great ways to start one.

In the meantime, I wonder how Phineas, Ferb, and his friends are doing. They must be sharing their ideas to all grade levels in this school. By the looks of it, they are enjoying their time here in Cebu as we enjoyed their company here. We are still roughly four hours away from the "surprise" the school will give us so its best we kill time by enjoying here as much as possible and make all these moments count.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry for the hiatus.

I can't say really much about this chapter. Not much significant events. We will be returning to Phineas and Ferb as well as Perry in the next few chapters to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Kindergarten Games

Chapter 6: Kindergarten Games

* * *

I lost count how long we have been playing _Tekken 5_ but it must have been very long time since it was already 4:30 pm. While it was not yet sunset, the sun was going down. Most of were now just settling down and chilling with the summer beats played through the speaker, though a few were still playing _Fight Night_ , using Manny Pacquiao vs. Erik Morales. From my viewpoint, it appears that my classmates want to simulate a rematch between our famous boxer who lost to Morales in 2005.

An hour later, people were now slowly preparing to go home. Food containers were slowly packed while plastic plates were being disposed. Untouched food were given to the school staff as a token of gratitude. James kept his PS2 as the room was being cleaned. The iPod was still playing its tracks to give the summer mood. The people in the room were just either talking with each other, reminiscing memories made during this school year 2007-2008 while others were playing with their PSPs.

Suddenly, my classmate Alexandria brought up this memory of the time our batch played a resemblance of _Legends of the Hidden Temple_ in the old playground before. If memory serves me, we were using the Little Tykes houses as the compartments within the "temple" while some others hid around the playground to serve as the "temple guards." Then it gave me an idea on what should we do next that we only have 30 more minutes to spare since the surprise.

Our class president gathered everyone's attention to see the mechanics of the game.

"Alright everyone, settle down and please listen. So were are gonna play something similar to musical chairs except this time we're gonna be using the light as our signal. When the light is off, you can do anything you want: scream, run, shout, hide under the chairs, etc. and when the light turns on, you all have to freeze. Understand? Good, let me continue. However, this comes with a twist. When the light turns off while everyone is running and screaming, you can be caught by the 'Temple Guards.'"

"Whoah, did you just say Temple Guards? Is that from _Legends of the Hidden Temple_?" a student named Lawrence asked.

"Yes." The class president continued. "When you are caught by the Temple Guards in the dark, you can still get escape providing the lights are still off but when the lights are on and you are in still in the Temple Guard's hands, then you're out. Lastly, the Temple Guards cannot be out but they cannot catch people when the lights are on except those they are currently holding. They still have to freeze in place though. So are the rules clear?"

Everyone agreed.

"Lastly, I don't know what to call this game. Any suggestions?"

"Freeze light?" a student added.

"Hmm, let's try something else. Statue light?" another added.

"Nah, that's the same thing, what should it be?"

Coming up with an idea, I then raised my hand. "We call it Panic Light guys. Why? Because we basically freak out when the lights are off, but then we freeze when the lights are on."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Panic Light it is."

A few moments later, everyone takes up positions. The Temple Guards were assigned to the bigger boys who then proceeded to hide in the cabinets for our backpacks. The leader of the class then heads to the light switch.

"Get ready guys and be careful not to bump into each other." He said. "3, 2, 1 go!"

He flicked the switch to off then everyone "panicked." Everyone was running around screaming, others I see flailing their arms while running (as it was not completely dark, a few remaining sunlight remained that passed through the manila paper cover of the windows). Other were crawling under the chairs, one hid under the teacher's table while others camped in place. All I could say though it was wild though with all the "mindless panic" gripping the classroom. I was caught in the middle, crouching to avoid being caught as possible. I heard the cabinets opened and "Temple Guards" already joining the crowd. While I could not see who were being caught, I could tell some were already captured. The screaming and laughter continued until the light was flicked back on. Everyone froze in position. The Temple Guards had caught four people and hence they were eliminated. The others who could not stay in place were also out. As the light turned back off, then the "panic" ensued again with all the screaming, laughter, and hiding. Then the lights turned on back, I was just one meter away from a Temple Guard that was about to catch me. And when it went dark, I then placed myself in a prone position and crawled under the chairs. I lost the attention of the Temple Guard and slowly moved back to the area where the people running around. The lights went back on again another round of people were eliminated. We continued this for next 10 minutes till we were exhausted from running. I survived along with several others. Our prizes were packs of Crunch chocolate bars. Yum! Something sweet and crunchy.

We then settled down as we prepared to file out of the room to head towards the field to watch the surprise. By then, we started to suspect the surprise was a fireworks display. We heard some talks about it this morning. Our question was answered when we saw exactly what we heard being prepared in the soccer field below.

* * *

 _Mountain View Resort_

 _April 18, 2008_

 _5:40 pm_

Perry the Platypus saw a monitor lizard pass by the foliage near the cage he was kept in. It was already nearing sunset and Dr. Doofenshirmtz just finished his invention. He pointed the weapon directly at the city below, aiming for the crosses that poke out from the roof and bell towers of the Catholic churches throughout the city.

Perry then threw a bit of food, landing on behind Dr. Doof's back pocket of his trousers. The monitor lizard crawled behind Dr. Doof, causing the scientist to jerk suddenly. He was trying to remove the lizard crawling into his pants, not knowing he was already near the cage where Perry was. The keykard was hanging within arm's reach. Perry hurriedly grabbed it and opened the cage.

"No!" Dr. Doof shouted, realizing his carelessness led to Perry breaking out.

Perry then punched Dr. Doof in the face, causing the scientist to fall down to the group reciprocating from the pain. The monitor lizard got its snack. Perry patted the reptile on the hat before it parted off back to the undergrowth. Perry then activated the self-destruct sequence in the weapon. It gave a countdown starting from 10. Coincidentally, a helicopter passed above the site where Perry was. Seeing his escape, Perry took out a grappling hook gun and shot the hook at the belly of the chopper. He was then lifted from the ground, ascending higher from the vantage point. As the timer hit 1, the device exploded. The explosion was enough to be seen from the city below.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Perry heard Dr. Doof curse against him as his invention was destroyed. Dr. Doof, unharmed by the explosion, was then confronted by the mountain resort's security where he was forced to pay for the damages caused by his act.

Perry's watch then beeped, noting it was time to go back to Phineas and Ferb. The helicopter just happened to pass right above the school where his hosts were visiting. Perry then dropped down via parachute and landed in the maintenance area making sure no one saw him. Hiding his hat, Perry returned back to normal and headed to where his hosts were: in the field where students have congregated. He could see Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, and Beuford among the crowd of students.

"Oh there you are Perry, you're just right in time for the fireworks display." Phineas said.

The platypus had completed his mission and as reward, he gets to watch the fireworks display to officially close this event.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So this is the chapter where Perry defeats Dr. Doof and his antics. It was longer than I expected it to be but I'm liking this outcome. The ending chapter follows next.

Now let me discuss about that thing I mentioned I played during kindergarten. It was around 2002-2003 when there was this sand pool, basically a bigger sandbox with Little Tykes playhouses, and we played in it a lot during my childhood. Since it was the early 2000s, Nickelodeon's Games and Sports (GaS) segment was still ongoing. Everyone could remember watching Double Dare 2000, Legend's of the Hidden Temple, Global Guts, Rocket Power, and Figure It Out back in those days. It used to run around lunch time then again late at night around 10:00 PM - 12:00 MN. The most famous one was Legends of the Hidden Temple, because it had an obstacle course where the played must grab the artifact or treasure win. But along the way, his/her progress was impeded by locked doors, dead ends, and the dreaded temple guards. To be honest, the temple guards used to scare me as a kid. I assume it also scared my classmates as well. Despite that, we played our own version of the game in that sand pool in our old kindergarten. Those were good times back then.

For the game called "Panic Light", it was invented by my classmate in December 2005, when I was still in 3rd Grade. It was invented after our rehearsals for the Christmas program which ended around sundown. By the time we returned to get our stuff from the classroom, it was already nighttime. While the lights were on, one of my mischievous classmates suddenly turned off the lights and everyone, by instinct but not seriously, ran and scream around and when the lights turned back on, everyone froze in place. From there, we got the idea how to play this game. The disadvantage though is you have to play this in a room without windows or if you're room has a window, cover it the sunlight cannot enter otherwise you'll have to wait for nighttime.

As mentioned, the next chapter will be the conclusion on a high note. After all, everything is better with fireworks right? ;)

That's it for now. See you next time!

\- Gillan1220


	7. Chapter 7: The Perfect Year-Ender

_No matter how much you think you hate school, you'll always miss it when you leave._

 _-_ Anonymous (taken from Pinterest)

* * *

Chapter 7: The Perfect Year-Ender

* * *

 _Date: April 18, 2008_

 _Time: 5:45-6:00PM_

 _Location: B.R.I.G.H.T. Academy, Cebu City, Philippines_

This is it! The grand finale, it's finally happening. All around me, students are walking quickly, excited to go down the field to watch the fireworks display from there. Some are even running, as if it would be the end of the world when they won't be able to see it. The sun was already lower at this point, coloring the summer sky with a beautiful blend of orange, purple, and blue. The moon could be seen shining brightly, along with a few stars. It was definitely the perfect setting for a fireworks display. As we walked down excitedly in the hallway of the second floor, the hallway filled with voices of happiness and joy.

BOOM!

A loud sound of an explosion stopped us in our tracks. Some fell to the ground, obviously not expecting of hearing that on a peaceful day. We all could see a the smoke and the streak of orange on the hills that make the background of the front building. The smoke looks near but in reality it was a long hike up. Tracing its origin, we all deduced the explosion came below a cross that could be seen from the hill.

"What was that?!" Someone cried out.

"It was an explosion!" Another replied.

"From what? What caused it?" A guy named Edward asked.

"Must be from a campfire. That is Mountain View resort after all." Someone named David replied.

"Campfires don't make that big explosions, use your head man." My friend Shaun, older than me but in the lower year, replied.

"Could it be a terrorist attack?" A girl asked.

"Who knows what or who caused it. Does not look like a bomb to me. Let's go guys, let's not worry about that. We have a fireworks display not to miss." Someone replied.

We went the down the stairs leading to the upper field, still wondering what caused that sudden explosion in the mountain. Almost every student witnessed it. It was still in everyone's mind as we gathered in the upper field. People were glued to the soccer field in front of them, watching the school staff slowly making the final preparations for the fireworks display.

I went with my classmates who happened to have gathered near Phineas and Ferb's group. A helicopter passed overhead, making everyone look up in the beautiful dusk sky that was only getting darker at this point.

"Hey look, a helicopter!" Someone from the crowd stated the obvious.

Then everyone waved at the passing helicopter. It was not a news chopper though, looked military to me.

My friend James then joked. "Guys, don't wave at it. It might shoot us down."

People around him laughed at the joke. Perhaps everyone had been playing too much _GTA Vice City: Stories_ on mulltiplayer for the PSP, specifically the Hunter gunship mode.

"Maybe they're investigating what caused the explosion at the mountain earlier." I said.

Turning my attention to Phineas and Ferb, I then called them out.

"Hey nice to see you guys again!" I said.

"You too Gill." Phineas said. "You excited for what's coming."

"Well yeah of course! Technically its summer already but I could not have asked for something better. First you guys came here as a guest, then we had the best waterfight this school had, better than last year. And it was made better with your inventions! With all the good vibes, the great company, and a great way to conclude this day with an epic fireworks display, this has to be the best day of my life! Not just mine, but perhaps the entire school as well!"

Perry, the pet platypus of Phineas and Ferb, then arrived from nowhere.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said.

I looked baffled. Phineas then explains this to me: "Oh Perry has a habit of disappearing and suddenly reappearing. It's just him. We don't really know why."

"I was just wondering how you got this animal here to the Philippines since paperwork is a hassle to file."

"Indeed, it was." Ferb replied with a British accent. "It took us nearly a month to file the proper papers to bring Perry with us."

"Last question if you don't mind I ask. Since you're currently in foreign soil, aren't you concerned of loosing him here?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, Perry always finds his way back to us when we visit another country. The Philippines is no exception apparently." Phineas replied as all of us near him, including his friends and my classmates shared a laugh.

Then an announcement came on the microphone.

"Students, parents, teachers, our dear friends, guests, and support staff. This is the moment you have been waiting for. As you can see, we have requested all of you to gather around the field for the fireworks display. In the next 10 seconds, we will commemorate this as the official closing remarks of School Year 2007-2008. However, we need all of you to initiate the countdown."

I could now feel the energy and excitement growing, the same way we all felt earlier this morning when the last exam finished. Without hesitation, everyone from student to former student to our guests from Danville began counting down:

"Ten...nine...eight..."

"Seven...six...five..."

I could feel the rise of the excitement at this point. Everyone started shouting louder with the last four seconds.

"Four...three...two...one..."

In what seemed like a split second, time itself froze. Or what I could feel in between when we said "one" to the first firework that lit up the sky.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The first batch of fireworks flew, their tiny streak ascending into the sky and erupting in a floral pattern of red, blue, yellow, orange, and purple. The one with purple came with some sparkles. For the next five minutes, different colors of fireworks lit up the school and its immediate vicinity. Residents in the village next to the school came out of their houses; some watching the fireworks from their balconies, windows, and rooftops. It was a beautiful sight; definitely a great way to end school and begin summer. Students began taking their touchpad phones, flip phones, slide phones, and digital cameras to record the fireworks display. My friend from the lower year, Paulo, ran in direction towards the soccer field as I saw Shaun and another friend of mine, Zidon, run after him to restrain him from getting hurt.

"Ohh...Ahhh." Everyone said, imitating that episode in _Codename: Kids Next Door_ when the mansion of the Delightful Children Down the Lane exploded during a ball into a beautiful display of impromptu fireworks.

The grand finale came with those large fireworks that pour down like an umbrella or rain clouds over us. Luckily, the fragments disintegrated before they could reach the ground. With the last large firework shot up into the sky and its raindrop-like effect gracing down towards us, everyone then cheers and applauds at the end of the show.

The theme of the victory celebration from _Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_ then plays in my head as I see students hugging and saying their farewells to each other. I could see others began crying while forming group hugs with their classmates and their former classmates that visited today. For all of us, today was indeed a memorable day. I assured to myself that no student missed this rare opportunity to be with their classmates and former classmates, let alone meet the famous child inventors Phineas and Ferb and receive ideas how to make the last day of school and the upcoming summer great.

I was with my friends comprised with a mixed group of students coming from different year levels, namely with Jestt, my _Red Aler_ t addict Joshua, my best buddy Ralph, my up-to-date friend Jendrick, our up-to-date PSP dude Roberto, our British lad Daryl, Paolo (the guy who attempted to run _under_ the fireworks), Shaun, Robin, and Ted. We formed a group circle and thanked each one for this year. We all had one last talk before slowly going to the lobby as most of the students' names were being paged for their parents or guardians were there to pick them up from school.

In the lobby, Phineas and Ferb signaled us to meet their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn as we referred them. We explained to them how much fun the school had with their company. We all bid farewell to Phineas and Ferb, their group, and their parents and hoped they enjoy their stay here in the Philippines.

"Hey guys, see you next year in 6th Grade." I said to them.

As it was my time to go home as my parents arrived to pick me up, I looked up on the summer sky. It was now a darker blue with the night having mostly took over. The stars were shinning bright as was with the moon. Things were getting greater, today was just the start.

"Where to from here?" I asked myself.

With all the moments and memories made today, although somehow bittersweet due to the fact that we may never again see some of my classmates, both the ones that stayed this school year and the ones that visited. The thought of being a 6th Grade stuck in my head when next school year begins this July. It would be my last year in elementary, then another four years in high school, then four years in college, then finally work.

"We shall see what happens next." I said optimistically. The only thing in my mind right now was WELCOME TO SUMMER 2008, OFFICIALLY!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The explosion seen from the school and from my OC (me) was Dr. Doofenshirmtz's machine exploding from the self-destruct sequence activated by Agent P. The helicopter that passed overhead was what Perry used to escape from the explosion if you have been paying attention to the previous chapter. Of course, he used the maintenance area of the school that's why no one noticed his parachute nor his gadgets.

Well, there we have it. A fireworks display to officially end the school year and begin summer. It is a happy and bittersweet ending at the same time. It took me nearly three hours to write this chapter while I was actually listening to various theme songs to fit the mood of the scene.

I have to more chapters to write though. The next one will be the Epilogue which would be followed by an Afterword that would further explain more reasons and behind-the-scenes why I wrote this self-insert fanfiction.

Stay tuned for the Epilogue and the Afterword.

Till next time!

\- Gillan1220


	8. Epilogue

_I have always been delighted by the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start...with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning._

\- J.B. Priestly

* * *

 _Date: April 19, 2008_

I woke up late today with the memories of yesterday still fresh in my mind. I'm still not over the events of the previous day. Perhaps everyone wasn't. It was a very fun and memorable experience. I wish my classmates would send me the photos of these soon. Right now, I don't currently have an email and a social media but I'm thinking of creating one just to get connected with these people.

Picking up the newspaper, I read that one of the headlines was regarding the explosion we all witnessed in the mountains. I then read the article:

 _"Yesterday, around 5:50 PM, an explosion occurred near the cross monument in Mountain View resort. It was caused by an Drusselsteinian-American scientist named Dr. Heinz Doofenshirmtz. In his account, he mentioned about creating an invention that would have disintegrated crosses from the top of the church towers so that children would not have to worry about kites getting tangled. The explosion apparently came from a device he created which was destroyed by an unidentified agent. Dr. Doofenshirmtz declined to comment on the identity of the agent that destroyed his invention. No charges have been made as Dr. Doofenshirmtz promised to pay for the minor damages caused by the explosion. Thankfully, no one was hurt or injured from the explosion. The American consulate in Cebu City has not been informed regarding the incident."_

"Oh, what would a crazy scientist be doing here anyways?" I asked myself as placed the newspaper down.

Turning on the TV, I happily turned the channels in between Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and the Disney Channel. Outside my house, my neighbors called me to let them in as I invited them to chill out in my house. Once we were gathered, I high-fived them as they welcomed me to Summer 2008. We agreed to make today a fun day to kickstart my summer.

I then asked myself again the same question from yesterday: "So it's finally summer and its a beautiful day once again. Where to from here? Who knows? It's a new day today."

Turning back to my friends, I could finally enjoy what I've been waiting for: TV, movie marathons, video games, outdoors, binge watching _Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis_ (JPOG) machinimas on YouTube and many much more.

And little did I know at this point, that Summer 2008 would be the best summer of my life.

END.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, that ends the story. Stay tuned for the Afterword which explains the reasons why I wrote this story and for some behind-the-scenes content of this fanfiction.

\- Gillan1220


	9. Afterword

Hello, and thank you for reading the story. I'm glad you made it this far. This is my first fanfiction with multiple chapters, since as you noticed, most of my fanfictions are one-shot.

This is the Afterword section which explains why I wrote this story. The following is a long explanation so please bear with me:

It is a true somewhere around November 2007 when I was in 5th Grade, I had a dream where all my former classmates returned to visit us in a fun-filled day full of activities. From what I could recall from that dream, all year levels had their former classmates visit them on the same day. I remember the dream had a random explosion in the mountains just as we (in the original dream) were about to watch the fireworks display. Unfortunately, my dream was not finished during the fireworks display scene because at the exact moment the countdown hit "one", my dad woke me up for school LOL. Dreams always end at the most interesting part and I'm sure everyone experiences that. Following the dream, I then told my 5th Grade classmates about it. They were awed by the concept of former classmates visiting. As of late 2007, everyone I knew were starting to get aware of early social media platforms of the first decade of the 21st century so somehow there was a bit of connections between our former and current classmates. I didn't have a new computer until March 2008 with an Internet connection (This computer I mentioned just died last year May 2017, it served its purpose well). I actually wrote several accounts of this dream and even made a simple comic strip. Unfortunately, I have misplaced them due to time catching up. I hope I will be able to find them.

Before the year 2008 even began, TV networks such as Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and the Disney Channel began showing their previews of the new shows, segments, and movies that will show in their networks as early as the final days of December 2007. Before the year ended, I was able to see the finale of Codename: Kids Next Door, namely Operation Z.E.R.O. and Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. as well as the crossover with _The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy_.

In Cartoon Network for January 2008, a new show called _Class of 3000_ was scheduled to air. I was surprised to see the TV movie for the month would be _Jurassic Park_ no less! This is made me appreciate the _Jurassic Park_ franchise even more. _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_ and _Jurassic Park III_ showed in Cartoon Network in February and March 2008, respectively. And since I had a new computer by March 2008, I began searching for Jurassic Park videos on YouTube. I came across a _Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis_ machinima entitled "Carnivore Island". It was the first JP:OG machinima I ever saw. At that time, I watched a few machiminas before telling myself I can binge watch all these machinimas during summer as I was busy with school at this time.

I could not recall what were the new shows in Nickelodeon for 2008, but I do recall they released a _Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet_ and that _The Fairly Odd Parents_ will have a baby fairy.

Perhaps the highlight of TV was in Disney Channel. The announcement of _Phineas and Ferb_ as early as December 2007 gave almost all 90s kids the hype to see that new show. It was due to air on TV on February 1, 2008. I actually recall seeing it on the day it premiered on TV. In the days to come, _Phineas and Ferb_ was the talk of the entire school, partly fueling for the excitement of Summer 2008 quickly approaching.

The date April 18, 2008 would always stick in my head because in real life, our entire school really had a large water-fight as it was the last day of School Year 2007-2008. It was the largest water-fight in school history. The tradition actually started the previous year, however, this one eclipsed it. The following years, the waterfight tradition was no longer as fun as in 2008. The tradition itself ended in 2011. Everyone in my class at that time agreed that it was the best last-day-of-school event. The day didn't end on a high note like how I mentioned in my story, but it ended normally with people saying their goodbyes and farewells. I ended it when I was watching my friend Daryl play _GTA: Vice City Stories_ as he reached the other island and had access to aircraft.

The following day in real life, I bought the game _Gangs of London_ for my PSP. It was like GTA but set in London, obviously. In the next following days and months, I had the best summer ever. I went to several resorts and beaches, went to the Manila Ocean Park in May and traveled to Singapore by June. I remember I kept on watching _Phineas and Ferb_ during the summer; the show fitting for the mood. The month of May was the time I binge watched alot of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis on the new computer. I remember watching dvrex's "Isla Muerta", eagc7's "Isla Nublar" and "Isla Sorna" series, and RavenclawStefan's "Isla Matanceros" series, this one being the best. It was my routine everyday: wake up, watch _Phineas and Ferb_ , watch _Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis_ , then go outdoors, then watch more new shows on TV, then repeat.

On June 21, 2008, Typhoon Frank struck the Philippines, causing the MV _Princess of the Stars_ to capsize upside down. 747 remain missing to this day as of this writing, 48 survived, while 67 were confirmed to have died from the accident. I was stranded in Bohol at that time when it occurred and I remember everything that happened. Since I was only 11 at that time, I complained about not being able to be home to watch more YouTube. Forgive me of my immature mind. That even impacted me in a way I cannot explain, I just knew it had an impact.

Two to three weeks later, Summer 2008 officially came to a close. On July 10, 2008, I began 6th Grade, the last year of my elementary education. It was nice to see everyone again but there were also a significant portion that left to another school. Since the primary social media platform at this time was Yahoo Messenger and Friendster, communication was maintained. However, not all joined social media at this point. I actually enjoyed the months of July to October 2008 but that's when the reality started hitting in. On October 15, 2008, the same day our batch was planting trees in the mountains overlooking Cebu City, RavenclawStefan deleted his short _Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis_ videos in order to compile them into longer segments but as he was compiling the videos, his computer crashed. It was a shock to the entire JP:OG community since he was known as the best user in the community. Nonetheless, there were still many users at this point so the viewers were not that worried. I had the first trick-or-treating I tried in my life on October 31, 2008. And then everything came apart the following months: more users got suspended for using music in their videos thanks to YouTube's WMG policy back then. This occurred concurrently with the November 2008 economic recession just as Barrack Obama was elected to be the 44th President of the United States. And just as they say, 2008 was the end of the 2000s decade due to the economy going down. I was only 12 so I did not really care about the economy or politics since I my world was only JP:OG and _Phineas and Ferb_. By December 2008, another user got suspended, further declining the JP:OG community. Luckily, there was this user called jurmcluck who continued making videos.

* * *

On January 21, 2009, concurrent with the new President's inaguaration on the other side of the globe, my 6th Grade batch had an early recollection in Bacolod City four months early before our elementary graduation. We had so much fun hiking the mountains and hills of Negros Occidental, watching numerous waterfalls as we passed by, and telling scary stories at night as we stayed in a somehow creepy retreat house.

Days before graduation, the H1N1 Swine Flu was reported in Mexico and several U.S. border towns, before it spread to many major American cities, Canada, Europe, Africa, and parts of Asia. I graduated 6th Grade on April 27, 2009 as the class valedictorian. The Swine Flu finally reached the Philippines on May 22, 2009, confirming everybody's worse fears. However, the flu itself was not as deadly as it thought to be. This summer however was not as fun as it used to be the previous year: TV started to decay badly. Cartoon Network removed the good old shows; Nickelodeon soon followed suit. Disney Channel remained afloat a bit, since _Phineas and Ferb,_ _The Replacements_ , _Kim Possible_ , and numerous other old shows still remained, though they were at this point being phased out. When 1st year high school began on July 9, 2009, the mood was much different. Gone were the exciting and cheery moods. Everyone seemed to be against each other for some unknown reason. The original batch mates I had during kindergarten also transferred and their replacements were some people who had bad attitudes. Worse, almost everybody's bad side came out. It would take long before I could adjust to their level of attitude then things started to be stable again. Still nothing changed the fact that TV and the Internet was decaying.

* * *

Now back the purpose how I had an idea of this self-insert fanfiction. One day in December 2009, I was to submit a diary entry as part of our English class. The thought of the dream I had two years prior plus _Phineas and Ferb_ still afloat gave me an idea that sprang like a lightbulb above my head.

"What if I rewrite that dream, revise it, and add _Phineas and Ferb_ characters in it?" I asked myself.

Then the idea was born. I wrote it by hand no less on my notebook! The entry was accepted and was marked with a good grade despite me referring to the characters from the show. Originally, it was a short story as compared to this multiple chapters I wrote here. And it needed several rooms for improvement, remember my 13-year old way of writing is different from 21-year old way of writing.

* * *

Fast forward years later, I graduated high school on April 18, 2013, exactly five years after the best last-day-of-school party. I entered college on the University of San Carlos - Talamban Campus on June 10, 2013, taking up B.S. Biology. I graduated from college on April 10, 2017 with a degree in Biology. The same year, I became friends with RavenclawStefan on Facebook after he accidentally stumbled upon my Facebook Fanpage called _Revive The Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis community on YouTube_. It what lasted of an hour of chatting, both of us shared our memories of those JP:OG moments in 2008. I told him that a few videos remain while some have made new series. Sadly, he told me he would no longer make JP:OG videos as he officially moved on from it. However, with the upcoming release of _Jurassic World: Evolution_ in 2018 – the spiritual successor to _Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis_ – he mentioned to me he might reconsider remaking it using this new game.

I actually had this memory stored in my head in which it laid nearly dormant for eight years due to the life of being an adult. It just returned last December 2017 as I was reliving the memories of TV and the Internet 10 years prior. With the idea having returned, I began rewriting this again with better grammar and more knowledge. I published the first chapter on December 29, 2017, with the 2nd and 3rd chapters in the following days. I originally aimed for an April 18, 2018 completion to commemorate the 10 year anniversary of the real-life event and this "event" as well, however, time constraints and busy schedules prevented me from writing the other chapters until May 2018 when I began writing again with the remaining chapters.

As of this writing, it's been 10 years since the event and this fictional event as well. In real life, I am currently trying to relive the memories of summer 2008 by watching movies, TV shows, YouTube parodies of that era as well as the popular hits at that time. In this way, it makes me feel good to remember all those memories, just like what happened when I was writing this fanfiction.

People move on as we grow older, with myself not an exception. Some of my classmates mentioned in this story are already or soon-to-be registered professionals, namely nurses and certified public accountants. Others have started their own businesses, are freelance graphic artists, while others have transferred to another country.

* * *

Despite the harshness of reality seeping to me, I am happy with my life currently even though I've never had a girlfriend in my entire life. I am turning 22 this September 4, 2018. It just wonders me how 10 years came by so fast. I have endured countless trials in a span of 10 years and continue to do so, as with everybody else who are now in their 20s.

I am glad how the story came out. I acknowledge however, despite me proofreading and checking the grammar, some errors may have escaped my attention. Furthermore, I know that I have much room for improvements in my way of writing. Therefore, I welcome reviews and constructive criticisms, just as long as its stated with tact, politeness, and respect. Please feel free to write a review or PM me your thoughts of this story.

For behind-the-scenes photos, please refer to my DeviantArt (GodEmperorGillan) to provide a better visual aid of the story. I will be posting photos of my old elementary then high school as well as the surrounding area , i.e. such as the mountain that could be seen from the school, so you readers can imagine it better.

Once again, I would like to give you my sincere thanks for watching and if you chose to do so, for reviewing this story so I can improve my way of writing for the next fanfictions to come. I hope you enjoyed the story just as I enjoyed writing this. Lastly, I would also like to thank you for your patience while I was publishing the chapters from my three month hiatus.

Till next time!

\- Gillan1220


End file.
